Our Family
by Oondevinezen
Summary: Resubmitted! after a swell comment on many things i needed to recheck but forgot to. so here we are! *WARNING* Very Sexual content and Graphic stuff


As strange as it may sound, it was a warm winters day in February. Well.. Warm for winter anyway. At about 68 degrees, it almost seemed nice enough to swim. But not even I, Soma Fujimoto am not Stupid enough to do something that ridiculous. as much as i love to swim on a bright warm summer day, I think i enjoy winter far more.. i like to make snow angels and have snowball fights. The annoying bugs are gone to.. if there's anything i hate more its bugs… no cicadas or locusts. no ladybugs or butterflies. no bees or wasps.. "just me and the cold, just how i like it." I also like Sleighing down the biggest hill i can find with my friends. If i had any friends that is.. We moved to the home from a big city, but now live in a small little town. its not much but its nice to be away from beeping cars for once. a big smile brightens my face as i kick my feet to to concrete steps, knocking snow off of my shoes and steps up, i open the door and step up once more and shut the door behind me, unzipping my coat and hang it on a coat hanger "i'm home!" i set my shoes aside and walk to the kitchen "hello..?" I was confused enough to scratch my head. Usually Mei, my 8 year old sister would have been home from school by now. And since mom doesn't have a job, mom can't exactly pay for a car to go anywhere. Dad works in a cubicle all day at a pokemon industry, studying the bonds between humans and pokemon. he usual works until around 7pm. Only.. its 9:30 At night..

Soma Rushes to the living room which branches off from the kitchen, then jumps into the dining room, which branches off from that "hello? Where is everyone?" he puts my hand on the stair railing and somewhat jogs up the steps. as soon as he gets to the top, i look to my immediate right to the bathroom door. But it was closed and the light off. i look left to my room across the hall, finding no difference. he moves ahead and looks both ways to the left my sisters room and to the right a spare unused room filled with unopened boxes from 2 weeks since we moved in. And then finally he looks straight forward to my parents room. my heart slows and feels as if it stops for ten straight seconds. i noticed a small patch of red stain spilled from the gap under the door. The door was completely shut, which only meant this wasn't the worst of what im seeing. i creep towards the door, fearing for my life that this is only some prank or mom was repainting the room while everyone was out of the house.. but that thought fled my mind as i creek the door open and flipping on the light. My skin turned white as looks upon the floor. my mothers chest blown open as if shot with a cannon, my father's head is missing as he lies on the ground, blood splattered behind him. my sister, although wrapped in a white garbage bag, was noticeably dead, as the bag was almost completely stained red. I fell to my knees and screamed out loud, throwing my head up, then back down at the pool of blood and push my hands into it, screaming the names of my mother, father and sister.

A man in a black coat stood on the far end of the room beside a window, at the side of a Dusknoir, he looks down at Soma and Turns around, opening the window. Soma looks up and sees the man as he proceeds to step out the window. "S-STOP" Soma Screamed loudly. the man looked back and glared at him. I stood up slowly and clenched my fists. "you..! you did this.. Son of a bitch! Ill kill you!" i Threatened as I ran towards the man, tripping over my parents dead bodies. The man pointed a finger and dusknoir Charged a shadow ball, shooting it to the floor beneath Soma, causing a huge hole in the floor. I fell through and the bodies with me, I land on my back and my mother and father to each side of me. The man looks down the hole and returns Dusknoir to its pokeball, proceeding to hop out the window and calls out an aerodactyl below him, flying off quickly. I could Shed Tears but nothing else, i just just lay there, staring at the upstairs ceiling through the hole. "what… just happened.. why did this.. happen.. my heart beating slower and my eyes close slowly, my vision fading to black as police officers rush inside and look over him, shouting questions at me, asking if I was alright. But of course,

I wasnt..


End file.
